


Utter, Incomprehensible Adoration

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Growing Old Together, Lorenz is in love, Love Confessions, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, anyway listen to line without a hook by ricky montgomery this will make more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: If Lorenz made a list of all those he loved so entirely he would give anything to see them smile, the list would only be one line. It would read Marianne von Edmund.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Utter, Incomprehensible Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> thank u fire emblem for my life

Lorenz had long since learned the error of his ways in assuming he was above others. In station alone was he above his fellow man. But as a person, he was no better than anyone else.

This was particularly evident with the goddess that stood before him.

Soft blue hair, kind brown eyes, the most beautiful smile Lorenz had ever had the honor of viewing with his unworthy eyes. She was at worst a saint. But most likely, she was above Sothis in her divinity.

Marianne gently stroked the horse’s nose, calming a normally irate beast with the simplest of touches. A nearly feral horse, and yet it bent to her touch as easily as grass bent to wind.

Lorenz watched on in awe. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to see this. Allowed to see her. Her as she truly was, without a mask and without pretense.  
Even with battle scars and tired eyes, to Lorenz, she was perfect. Simply because she wasn’t.

The breeze of early autumn sent a shiver to his bones, mostly unrelated to the sights before him. The sun shone down, bright and clear, making Marianne nearly glow. She seemed to sparkle.  
Or maybe that was his bias towards her.

Perhaps...he had barely dared to dream of it before, with the war in full swing. He had been unsure he would even survive, as many of them had. He only knew for certain one of them would survive, and it would be _her_.  
He would have given everything for her to see another sunrise.

But the war was over. It had been for a few days - and _goddess_ , what a novel concept - and showed no signs of returning.

It wouldn’t be the most advantageous political move. His father would only approve in the barest sense.  
But it didn’t much matter to him. In fact, no one’s opinion on the matter quite mattered. What mattered was Marianne, and what she thought of him.

His heartbeat quickened; his breath hitched. The mere thought of her turning him down wracked his nerves in a way so different from the girls back at the Academy.   
In more ways than one, Marianne truly _was_ life changing. 

Lorenz took a breath and began to approach her, back away from his mare - who had been rather neglected in his moments of staring.   
Marianne’s attention immediately fell to him. He took it as a good sign that her face turned from alarm to a dazzling smile.

“Hello, Lorenz,” she greeted, softly. Even the horse that hated his guts stayed calm under her touch. How miraculous she truly was…  
“Hello, Marianne. I have something I need to ask you. It cannot wait another second.” Lorenz did his best to convey urgency while still making it clear it wasn’t life or death.

She seemed to understand, dropping her hand from the horse’s nose and turning her full attention to him.

His heart thrummed in his ears. He could feel his hands begin to shake.  
He could be a coward and turn back. Say something about grain supply or trade agreements. She was still a noble, after all.  
But he owed it to her to be honest.  
He owed it to himself to try.

He took a shuddering breath and prepared himself. He could do this. He was _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_ , he could certainly do this.

“Marianne von Edmund,” he reached down and took her hand - her healing, gentle hand - in his own. “I would like to formally ask to court you, so that someday, I may ask to marry you.”

Marianne’s cheeks turned pink before his eyes. Her free hand went up to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

“You’re...You’re really asking me?” She nearly whispered.  
“I am. Marianne, you are the most incredible person I’ve had the pleasure and honor of meeting. When I dare to dream, I dream of spending the rest of my life by your side, as your partner through hardships and celebrations, alike. I...I adore you. I love you.”

It seemed Marianne needed no further prompting.  
She threw herself forward, landing in Lorenz’s arms. He held fast, not even attempting to resist his temptation. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

“I love you, Lorenz.”

If Lorenz had died in that moment, he would have died a rather happy man, indeed.

Lorenz had already cried three times that day, not even bothering to hide it from his groomsmen. He had no shame at the source of his emotions.

Finally, _finally_ , it was his wedding.

He had cried at the thought of getting married, nearly bawled upon seeing his lovely new wife in her gorgeous dress, and had let a few tears slip while saying his vows.

It had not been the last time, it seemed.

Leading his bride onto the dance floor caused the now quite familiar sting in his eyes, a faint burning that would quickly turn to an unrestrained flood. If he looked at her for too long, it was an inevitability.

Her braid went down her back, with white roses braided into her hair. Her dress seemed to shimmer with each slight movement, the same light blue of snow clouds. Further proving he had managed to gain the attention of the heavens.  
Beyond all of the beauty she always embodied, what made Lorenz the happiest was her face. Her smile, brilliant and glimmering. Her eyes, full of life and joy. Red tinted the whites of her eyes as well, but he knew full well it was with the same flood of emotions consuming his brain.

Marianne reached into the cleverly hidden pocket of her dress and pulled out a pale blue handkerchief. She dabbed lightly at Lorenz’s eyes, causing him to chuckle, lightly.

“There will be time for tears later, my love.” She gently chided.  
“I know. So much time ahead of us. How shall we even begin to spend it all?” His voice quivered something terrible. It only drew a small giggle from her, and oh how his knees never failed to weaken.  
“I think we should start with a dance.”  
“Oh my dearest, I couldn’t possibly agree more.”

With no further preamble, Lorenz led her to the dance floor, and what he knew to be the rest of their lives.

Even after forty years with his wonderful Marianne, Lorenz still felt as utterly useless as a schoolboy in her presence.  
Children, grandchildren, ups, downs, they weathered it all. And still, even old and gray, she looked as gorgeous as ever.

With all the concentration necessary in a chess match, Marianne focused on her knitting needle. Likely something new for their impending grandchild. Its mother insisted she was having a boy, but Marianne wasn’t so sure.

From his position at his desk, Lorenz watched her, feeling the same familiar smile on his face. The one reserved for her for the past forty years.

She had long since taken up the habit of knitting or reading or taking tea in his office while he worked to keep him company. She eased his burden with her mere presence, and she very likely knew it.

Marianne looked up, catching his eye with her same lovely smile.  
“Hello, Lorenz.”  
“Hello, Marianne. I utterly adore you, I hope you remember.”  
Marianne rolled her eyes, fondly. “My memory hasn’t gone, dear. You say it every day.”  
“And somehow, I mean it more every day.”

Lorenz stood and walked over to the sofa upon which she sat. He bent down to capture her lips in a kiss.

For not the first time in forty years, Lorenz knew true peace at the touch of his most incredible wife.

It was odd to think about how he had been so long ago in their blasted war. How little faith he’d had in himself and his future.  
 _Not to worry,_ he assured his young self. 

_Things get much better._


End file.
